Sasuke's Back
by Bananamilkshake101
Summary: Why couldn't he just leave her alone? AU Warning :Dark fic, obsessive/stalker Sasuke, some NaruHina Adopted from Kisamesgirl101
1. Chapter 1

**Sasuke's Back**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden**

**Note: This fic was originally sasuXsaku33's fic but I've adopted it :) I hope you enjoy how I am going to continue and please read, review and check out my other stories c; This chapters going to remain the way it was from how it was sent to me- I'm not going to edit it until later**

* * *

- "Where are you Sakura? "Sasuke said while scanning over the cafeteria for Sakura. He had just gotten out of jail after she filed a restraining order against him. He was much built and had followed her to school. He assumed she was a teacher going in to correcting for the students work.

Sakura had been hiding behind the cafeteria counter in a little cubbyhole. She was afraid he'd find her. Sakura had broken up with him because he was abusing her and then he started to stalk her, so she had filed a restraining order against him but that didn't help. He would follow her everywhere. She was creeped out by him. She was a teacher just doing some late night correcting, why did he have to go find her now?

**(Flashback 20 minutes ago)**

Sakura was correcting until she heard a noise and looked up to find him standing there at the doorway.

"Sas…uke" Sakura gasped in shock and in fear as she watched as he came walking towards her like a tiger hunting a petite little bunny. "Aren't you happy to see me Sakura? Because I know I am "He smirked as he looked at her with lustful eyes as he walked towards shook her head 'no' "Awe I'm a little hurt "He smirked as he pretended to get stabbed in the heart as he walked towards her like a predator hunting his prey.

Step…

Step...

Step…

Step.

Sakura's heart was pounding in fear against her chest.

Thud

Thud!

Thud!

Thud!

She tried to run around him but he followed her movement "Where you going? Huh?" He taunted She grabbed anything that was near her which was a chair. She held it out in front of her body, ready to attack him. That's if he came to close to her, which he only smirked at her little attempts to protect herself he could have taken that chair easily away from her just like that, but being a 'gentleman' he chose to let her keep it for his own amusement. She charged at him with the chair swinging at him whom he dodged perfectly and he smirked as he dodged them while looking at her. "Aw…what's wrong can't hit me" Sasuke taunted as he dodged them all

"Shut up" Sakura screamed as she tried to hit him but kept missing "Tell ya, what. Why don't we play a game of hide and seek" he said as he stopped and grabbed the chair arms successfully stopping her attacks. She gasped at how easily he caught it and slowly backed away from Sasuke, terrified.

"No Sasuke I'm not going to play your sick games!" she said while she shook her head.

"Awe come on sakura baby it's going to be **FUN**" Sasuke smirked as he watched her back away from him. "1..." Sasuke counted "2..."Sakura had no choice but to do want to but he made her just like he'd made her have sex with him.

She started to circle Sasuke until she reached the door. He had been staring intently at her while; she made her way to the door. Sasuke smirked as he stood there relaxed as he watched her. He smirked at the thought of finding her like he always did. "3..." Sasuke watched her run out the door ' I'll give you 20 second's or not to hide but, when the time is up...your mine' Sasuke thought

**End of flash back **

"Sakura where are you?"

Sasuke repeated looking around the cafeteria Sakura was scared for her life. She knew that Sasuke would find her. It did not matter where she hid from him. He **WOULD ALWAYS** find her.

sakura quietly got out her cell phone out and flipped it open started to call the police she dialed the number with 'beeps' within her shaky hands. Sasuke heard the 'beeps' coming from the counter and smirked as he walked over. He decided to surprise her by sneaking up on her. He leaned over the counter just enough so that he could see her but kept himself hidden. He just smiled at her terror; he thought she looked so cute with fear in her eyes. He loved it. Sakura put the phone to her ear and waited for an answer…

*ring* *ring*

"Hello. What's your emergency" The Police Woman said "He's here!" Sakura whispered in fear of the thought of him finding her racing through her mind then she started to cry. "Who?" the police woman asked "Sasu-" sakura started but didn't get the chance to finish when she felt a hand grab her phone out of her hand. She knew it was she tried to go deeper in the cubby, but it wouldn't let her. Sasuke grabbed her hair with his hand and he dragged her pulled her close to him as he leaned to her ear. "Found you" Sasuke whispered as he licked the shell of her ear causing her to shiver with disgust as he let go of her hair and pressed her back up against the counter. Sasuke smirked as he felt her shiver.

"LET ME GO! Sakura screamed as she tried to get free from him by placing her hands on his chest and pushed against him. She could feel his muscles though the white shirt he was wearing. She could feel heat rise in her cheeks. Sasuke knew she was realizing that he changed since she sent him to jail. He got more muscular from doing chin ups, push ups and sit ups getting ready for the future to go after sakura. "Why? Don't you want me anymore" He nuzzled in her neck and licked and blew on the wet spot and he felt her shiver with pleasure. "Heh, you like this, don't you?" Sasuke asked smirking at her reaction as he started to kiss her jawline. He heard her moan and continued his actions. "Mm…Sasuke" Sakura moaned and-

Sakura woke up from her dream and shook her head to get rid of those silly thoughts ' Naw, it couldn't be real. Sasuke is in jail ' after she lay back down and went to sleep...little did she know it was not a dream and there was a dark shadowy figure at her window staring at her just...smirking. 'It's almost time to make my arrival known in unexpected ways, Sakura…just you wait.' Sasuke thought as he smirked as he watched her. He readjusted his foot on the tree branch only to have it slip a little, causing him to almost fall off. 'Whoa! I have to be more careful on this tree branch…'Sasuke thought seriously 'well, I better go prepare your gift for tomorrow' He got down from the tree and walked into a ninja black night. "Soon, you'll be mine again Sakura and I will NEVER LET YOU GO." Sasuke said to himself, chuckling alittle bit.

The Next Day 7:00 am… BEEP! BEEP! BEE-!

Sakura Haruno's hand slammed onto her clock making it shut off beside her bed, then she turned over and went back to sleep. A few minutes later…

BEEP! BEEP!

Sakura's eyes snapped open to the annoying sound that made her jump, like a cat jumping high in the air of being scared. Sakura sighed as she got out of bed and turned her alarm clock off for the day and walked to the bathroom, shuffling her feet as she walked. 'Ugh, so tired…'She complained in her mind as she flicked on the bathroom light making her face scrunch up like wolf, who was guarding its food from other wolves. Sakura squinted to look where she was going. She walked to the tub to take a shower, by turning the Hot and Cold nobs to where she wanted them, which was warm. When she was done finding the right temperature she began to undress and take a shower. 15 minutes later The once tired girl was now fully awake as she turned off the water to grab a towel to wrap around her body. She stepped out of the hot and steamy bathroom and began to wipe the water off her skin.

Once she was done, she got dressed in a pink bra and muscle shirt and wore dark blue jogging pants over the white panties and white socks inside her gray and pink running shoes. Sakura opened her door to the summer morning, with blue jays greeted her with singing. She smiled at the birds in politeness and started to jog on the right side of the sidewalk.

'Hm... I need some tunes to get lost in as I jog' Sakura decided as she dug out her mp3 player and put it to 'Stronger by Kelly Clarkson' As she jogged, she got a chill up her spine and goose bumps on her arm, causing her to shiver. She tugged her headphones from her ear as she stopped to look around for anything...suspicious. Sakura did not see anything, so she shook her head to get rid of the paranoia that was hanging around her like a dark heavy cloud. Sakura continued to jog without her headphones on, in case someone was following her. Soon she heard a whistle so she turned around and saw no one. 'I am so sure I heard someone whistling at me' Sakura thought as she shrugged and looked down to her wristwatch and she gasped: it was 7:31 am. She had to get home and clean up before going to her job as a teacher.

Therefore, Sakura turned around and sprinted her way home and once she got there, she noticed a white piece of paper taped to her door. She walked towards it, curious of its writing. Her grass green eyes widen in fear and shock. It read: 'I'm coming for you, my little cherry blossom' She instantly knew who it was:

Sasuke

* * *

**A/N- Please review! I should have the next chapter up soon c;**


	2. Chapter 2- How It All Started

**How it all started  
**

_Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden_

* * *

_**"I remember it all clearly- like it had just happened yesterday..."**_

It was another regular day at Konoha High. Well, so it seemed...

Nobody noticed the subtle differences during the day; like, the birds were silent- not a single blissful note of song flowed from their beak. The usual bright, sunny days were a slight more grey and the atmosphere seemed somewhat tense. If anyone noticed these differences, no one took note of them.

Everyone went about their regular daily routines. The teens were pilling in at school, already groaning about some 'boring' classes they had during the day.

Friends all grouped together and chatted about things and copied each other's homework that was due that same day.

Teachers were busy preparing for the day and setting up their equipment and turning everything on. Half empty cups of coffee already sat on their desks.

Gossip was already travelling through the halls, mainly about a certain science teachers retirement.

"I know! I honestly can't believe he's left now though. Mr Sarutobi taught both my parents! He's been here since this school was first built and now he's just gone," a girl spoke to her friend. "Oh well," she continued, "I hope we get a hot, young teacher. Who cares about the actual class if we've got a fit teacher, right?"

It wasn't difficult for the school to find a replacement. There are many people looking for jobs in the forever busy city of Konoha. Many people applied- but only one succeeded in earning the job...

_"A new teacher had recently been hired- Mr Uchiha. He is to take over Sarutobi-sensei's place." _

Once again, rumours were being spread. Is he/she a good teacher? Old? Young? Single? Attractive? Married? Who exactly **is** this new teacher...?

Only one word could some up the replacements appearance: beautiful. But looks can deceive...

_**"How I wish I had known then..."**_

His inky black hair was spiked at the back, creating an extremely sexy look. His charcoal black eyes looked as if they were able to see through anyone's soul. The light glowing colour of his skin shone, emphasising his magnetic aura. A muscular body was visible through the semi-transparent white shirt he displayed. He wore a strong, proud posture and entered the building with confidence on his first day.

"Ah, Uchiha-san, you are the new science teacher-correct?" the schools receptionist asked.

"Hn." He grunted in confirmation.

"Okay, just sign in and one of your colleagues from the science department will show you to your new classroom," the blonde, glasses wearing lady informed him.

He honestly could not be bothered with all this and couldn't wait to finally go to his classroom and be alone (until it was crowded with idiotic children). Nothing seemed of any interest in the man's eyes. Besides, what would be interesting in a dull, educational environment?

After the mysterious man had signed in, he heard the woman call "Miss Haruno!"

Just out of plain reflex he decided to look up. He wasn't interested or curious in whoever was being called and slowly approaching him, only to see the most gorgeous woman he has ever laid his eyes on. Her bubblegum pink hair bounced in natural light curls. Bright, doll-like emerald eyes charmed her face, contrasting with her snowy, flawless and what looked like oh-so-soft skin.

He had never seen someone with such a unique, exotic colouring and appearance. She barely wore any makeup, which felt a little unusual for him since he was used to seeing girls with their faces caked in that stuff. But those girls are usually sluts he meets at a club to only have a one night stand with so they'd obviously try their best to please any males' eyes- though the overly smothered chemicals on their face had the opposite effect.

His gaze then shamelessly lowered to view her body. Two perky twin breasts looked delicious trapped in the confines of her white button-up blouse. His perfect eyesight clearly made out the sexy black imprisoning lace bra hiding beneath her upper article of clothing. The bottom of her blouse was neatly tucked into a knee-length black pencil skirt, showing off her wide hips and curves. A sexy round bottom was observed by the silent Uchiha. It was just calling for him to pinch it. As his vision continued to scroll downwards he saw two, long legs followed by two feet clad in a pair of black heels.

At the time that she had reached her destination (next to him and the receptionist) he lifted his view back up to her face.

"Good morning Haruno-san," the receptionist greeted, "this is the new science teacher- Mr Uchiha. You were informed that it is your responsibility to show him around and tell him all he needs to know for the day."

"Oh, yes, it is," the pink haired lady smiled. "Pleased to meet you, Uchiha san," she extended out her small hand, which he gladly took hold of, "I'm Haruno Sakura, you can call me by my first name, no formalities needed on my side." She smiled.

They shook hands as he began to speak, "Uchiha Sasuke. You can call me Sasuke."

"Hmm, well then welcome to Konohagaure High School, Sasuke-san! I hope you enjoy your time here- well, as much as a teacher can actually enjoy their time working," she grinned.

The Uchiha smirked in return, but for a different reason. 'Oh I will be having fun, Sakura. A lot of fun.'

* * *

"So this is you classroom," Sakura informed him as she opened the door and stepped him, allowing him to enter behind her. "I hope it meets your expectations...?"

"Hn." He replied, which she took as yes. He was silently inspecting the floor, ignoring her words. He wasn't really bothered about the classroom.

"You must already have your timetable so I must leave and prepare for my first class I've got to teach," The pink haired lady announced, "good luck on your first day! Call me in you need anything."

He watched her leave the room.

* * *

**A/N I'm soooo sorry for the late update :'( I haven't been active on the full site for a while because I've been revising for school and stuff (and laziness O.o ). **

**But... to make up for the short chapter I'm going to do a special one-shot since it's going to be Itachi's birthday on June 9th :o Who doesn't love Itachi? Not me O.O If only he wasn't dead :'( and no I'm not going to say "if only he was real"- cuz he IS real :E I love him... :***

**Anyway... I'm going to put a poll up to see what I'm going to write it about.**

**The options are-**

***Itachi and Sasuke brotherly cute fic (no yaoi incest what-so-ever cuz I'm not a fan of anything yaoi and incestuous :/ )**

***ItaSaku**

***Ita/OTHER (PM me or review the other)**

***Or PM or review a different idea you have in mind ;)**

**I also have a poll already open for votes to which story I should update next :p The next updates going to rely greatly on those results and I'm going to redo the poll after I update the next story. So basically...you guys get to decide now :D Yayyy xDD **

**Don't worry if a certain story doesn't win though, because if I notice one story ( or you point out) that has been getting neglected I'll update it :))**

**It'll be extremely beneficial to me if you have any ideas for any of my fics ^.^**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASEEEE REVIEWWWWW :DD I'll love you if you do...c;**


End file.
